Isgalini
Isgalini is a made-up language with no major purpose beyond a slight experimentation. Its words are a mixture of mainly Latin, Spanish, French, Greek and English, with many of its own characteristics as well. Its grammar is similar to Spanish and English in different aspects. ''' Pronunciation '''Vowels (IPA in brackets.) a - a e - ɛ and ei when followed by a vowel i - iː o - o and oː u - uː - Accents on vowels (á é í ó ú) are used to denote stress - - The diaeresis indicates that two adjoining letters that would normally be pronounced as one are instead to be pronounced as separate vowels - - Circumflexes are used to show that a letter used to exist after the circumflexized vowel (like in French) or in the combination oî '''to indicate the pronunciation is i: not oi - '''Consonants (IPA in brackets.) b - b c - when followed by i or e like ʃ Otherwise pronounced like k d - d f - f g - g or when followed by i or e like ʒ h - h j - ʒ k - k l - l m - m n - n p - p q - k only used when followed by a u'' and proceeded by i or e r - r s - s t - t v - v x - ks y - j or iː as a vowel z - z '''Diphthongs (IPA in brackets.) Oi/oy - oi Ai/ay - ai Ei/ey - ei Au - au Ch - tʃ Sh - ʃ Gu - gw when followed by a vowel* Cu - kw * Hu - w * Dh - ð like in th'at'' Th - θ like in ''th'ing Oî - i: used when writing words of Greek origin with 'οι' like; φοίνιξ, τοίχος in Isgalini - foînix, ''toîsi '''Pronouns' I- Mi He- Li She- Ji It- Si They- Ti We- Ni You- Dhi You all/lot- Dhis In constructing a sentence - ''' the pronoun is placed before the verb, i.e. ''li''' sta vene ''- he is well If this is turned negative ''no ''is placed in front, however this merges with the first letter of the pronoun so it becomes, no'l' sta vene''' ''- he isn't well. This process happens for all the pronouns except ''dhis. If a verb begins with an '''i then the''' i''' in the pronoun is dropped, i.e. m'inmena or Possessive pronouns My- Ma Your- Dha His- La Her- Ja Our- Na You lot's- Dhisa Their- Ta Its- Sa Myself - Mastan Yourself - Dhastan Himself - Lastan Herself - Jastan Ourself - Nastan Yourselves - Dhisastan Themselves - Tastan Itself - Sastan (the stan translates as being, so mastan = my being.) Connectives that, than, which - dhei Those, them - dheis This, these - dhe, dhes Who - poî What - quei When - cuân Where - uvi Here - hî There - ivi Why - po abbreviated from 'porqueí?' Because - po abbreviated from 'pordheí' But - sed And - et (pronounced ɛd.) If - si Not - no Thus or yes - sî Verb conjugation Present In the present tense verbs always end in a', staying the same as the infinitive except with a pronoun before it. ''Mi ten'a e can (I have a dog) '''Past' Verbs' endings with any pronoun before it become at '(pronounced like ad.) ''Mi ten'at '''e can ''(I had a dog) '''Future Sa is placed before the verb. Mi '''sa' tena e can (I will have a dog) '''Conditional' Sau is placed before the verb. Mi '''sau '''tena e can ''(I would have a dog) '''Imperitive (commanding)' Remains the same as the infinitive, like in English. Verb examples Mi ema le músiqui i mi joia le quitari. I like music and I play the guitar. Nom thela ira contra quei dhi 'sa. I don't want to go against what you know. Prepositions To - A Infront of, before - Ante Against - Contra Toward - Pros Inside - Ene Outside - Exe Below - Infra Between, among - Inter Within - Intra Near - Juxta Far from - Nejuxta Through - Per Behind, after - Meta Over - Sup Under - Suv Beyond - Ultra With - Con Without - Necon (Ne is used as a prefix to make the original word have an opposite meaning.) Adjectives & adverbs Adjectives and adverbs always end in e '''(some adverbs can end in '''y), (Except when the adverb is commonly used as a conjunction as well.) gender or pluralization does not affect this. Le shoc megle consumat le pici micre. The big shark ate the little fish. Alexès ema shocolui calore po si sta plûe dolse dhei cafei. '' Alexès likes hot chocolate because it is more sweet than coffee. ''Lorentis thela jûe ira, sed nol posat trova la jaqueti. '' Laurence just wanted to go, but he couldn't find his jacket. '''Some common adjectives' cold - frige big - megle small - micre weak - febue Nouns ''- Male'' nouns can end with any vowel (except a') or '''any consonant. - ' ''- Female'' nouns end with an '''a or''' ès (stress still placed on '''è) - - Nouns which are either male or female or do not have a physical gender end in i - ''' - Nouns are the route to form adjectives, for example; - Richness (noun) - Pluti | Rich (adjective) - Plute Jealousy (noun) - Jelosi | Jealous (adjective) - Jelose '''Some example text about 'Fruit' L'usis de fruxi por omis sta megle. L'une usi sta prinsipale por consumi crude, sed cuân ti sta cose ti deocasis ira plûe dolse et plute in sávori. Le fruxis sta parti de e planti con flosis, le fruxi sta de tisui spesifique de le flosi. Pole sentis de fruxis, come pomi, peshi, piri et manghis tena e valui comerse come mangi ome, ti posa manja freshe i come fruximis, marmeladis i ale preservis. Vocabulary Much of the vocabulary like nouns derive from the verbs they're related to. For example, dona - to give, doni - gift, joia - to play, joi - game. Unique suffixes can be added to the root of a verb or noun to make a particular meaning For example; '- qui '''added to the end of an already existent noun to mean 'producer, maker.' Fósiqui - ''fosi - light + qui means 'light producer' i.e. a light bulb. - ci'' '' 'storer, thing' can be added to nouns like, lexi ''to form léxici - a dictionary (word thing) '- topi means 'place', like compratopi is a mixture of compra (to buy) and topi (place) making (buy place) or shop. '''- or & ès '' ''used like like in English to describe what people do, writ'er', play'er' added to verb and noun roots''' like'' joi- where the -a ''from ''joia is replaced with '''or or ''ès. For example, joior ''- player or ''grafor ''- writer.' Phonotactic constraints In Isgalini the letter cluster '''ct' ''does not exist and appears as 'x'. 'Selecta', 'conecta', 'acta' become; selexa, conexa, axa, and so on. Sometimes in the letter clusters, ''pl', 'bl' ' the ''l''' is replaced with a u, 'like in the words simpue, tempui, horibue, teribue. (simple, temple, horrible, terrible.) Sometimes ''s' 'is dropped in words like, hîtori - history, câteli - castle Nouns which derive from words that would end in '-ati, -uti, in Isgalini are lost and become, shocolati = shocolui, minuti = minui, caputi = capui Phrases Hello/good day - Venedí Goodnight - Venenyxi Goodbye - How are you - Come sta dhi? Body parts capui - head mani - hand piei - foot digiui - finger capili - hair vrasi - arm fasi - face ocli - eye Numbers uni - one dui - two tri - three cui - four sincui - five sei - six septi - seven oxi - eight novi - nine desi - ten unidesi - eleven duidesi - twelve (etc.) duiginti - twenty triginti - thirty cuiginti - forty sincuiginti - fifty seiginti - sixty septiginti - seventy oxiginti - eighty noviginti - ninety senti - one hundred duisenti - two hundred (etc.) mili - one thousand Months unemini - january duemini - february tremini - march cuemini - april sincuemini - may seiemini - june septemini - july oxemini - august novemini - september desemini - october unidesemini - november duidesemini - december (Months logically written for the twelve months of the year, like 'first month' = une -'' first, ''mini - month etc. ) Dictionary - Le Léxici (Eng - Isg) a(n) - e(n) article and - i conjuntion all - tole adjective/adverb ascend - asenda verb arrive - ariva verb abort - aborta verb above - supre adverb against - contra preposition baby - infâni noun bad - male adjective base - fundamenti noun book - livri noun boy - pueo noun breathe - respira verb catalogue - indexi noun castle - câteli noun Some common verbs To be - sta To have - tena To do/make - fara To be able to - posa To say - lea To see - via To sing - canta To go - ira To give - dona To know - siensa or abbreviated to 'sa To understand - inmena To want - thela To write - grafa To work - lavora To wear - vesta To love - ama To like - ema To live - viva To live (in area, place) - havita To arrive - ariva To add - prospona To pass - pasa To perform - exelesa To ought to - deba To put - pona To be born - nata Category:Languages